blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Babysitting Heroes/Trivia
Trivia *Gabby, Starla, Darington, Zeg and Watts don't appear in this episode. *First appearance of Stripes' treehouse since Monster Machine Christmas and its first appearance in the new animation style. **The treehouse has changed a bit; the walls are now blue instead of wood, the slide is more shaded and detailed, the mailbox is grey instead of red, the stripes on the tree are more noticable and face a different way, and there is now a door. Inside, the wallpaper is brighter and slightly different, and there is also a hole in the middle of the central tree. However, the top area has been obscured by the camera the entire time so it's unknown how the upper portion of the interior looks like yet. *This marks the second time Blaze uses Blazing Speed while AJ isn't aboard, the first was Treasure Track. *Stripes' tiger claws were used for the first time since Tow Truck Tough in Season 3 and the first time in the new animation style. *This is the first episode to feature a full-on music video sequence. *This is the second time Crusher is seen sleeping since Cake-tastrophe!. *Crusher wears his rooster costume from Construction Crew to the Rescue. *This is the third episode Stripes speaks to the viewer after The Jungle Horn and Construction Crew to the Rescue. * Klunk, Crusher's robot from Robots to the Rescue, can be seen in Stripes' treehouse. *Seventeenth episode to end with a fade to black instead of an iris out, after Blaze of Glory, Race to the Top of the World, Monster Machine Christmas, Darington to the Moon!, Race Car Superstar, Light Riders, Catch That Cake!, Animal Island, Race for the Golden Treasure, Breaking the Ice, Robots to the Rescue, Robots in Space, Ninja Blaze, Construction Crew to the Rescue, The Midnight Mile and The Trophy Chase. *This is the fifth episode to feature a talking animal outside of Animal Island after Light Riders, Breaking the Ice, The Flying Lion and Blaze and the Magic Genie. *This is the final episode premiered before DHX Media was rebranded as WildBrain. * Pickle's lion costume has some resemblance to Blaze's lion transformation in Animal Island and Ready, Set, Roar!. Running Gags *Everytime Crusher tries to outdo Pickle at being an animal, his lack of judgement means he constantly ends up doing something wrong, leaving him in a bad situation. Allusions * The bunnies named Jimmy and Kimmy could be a name reference to Jimmy Kimmel. * The bunny named Floppy is a reference to Wonderheart Bear's toy Floppy Bunny In Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot. * The clock tower scene could be a reference to The Great Mouse Detective when the final battle took place inside Big Ben. Blaze also saves Floppy, similar to how Basil rescues Olivia in the movie. * The baby animals talk with pronounced Ws in their speech in place of the letter R (Ls in the case of Blaze). This is similar to Bugs Bunny and Elmur Fudd's way of speech in Looney Tunes. It is also similar to Ming-Ming Duckling in Wonder Pets!. * Ollie has the same color scheme as the Winnie the Pooh character Eeyore. Goofs * The bubble wouldn't have started the chain reaction to turn the bubble machine's power up, it would've popped against the book with no force at all. * When Stripes says "No, they're not here either," if you listen closely when he says the word "No" you can hear Sunil Malhotra's real voice. * If Floppy had been sitting on her gear the whole time it turned before she was revealed, she would've fallen off before appearing onscreen. * When the fishing rod grabs Annie and AJ says "All right!", Annie mouthes the line when AJ says it. * When Blaze and Stripes arrive at the carnival, the rocket ship ride is shown to already have gears in it, but when they approach the ride, it has no gears. * Errors in the closed-captioning: ** When Stripes says "But that gum is really sticky!" the captions list "gum" as "gun". ** When Blaze says "We don't have to find a fishing rod," the captions list "rod" as "round". ** When Blaze says "I need a fishing line," the captions exclude "a fishing". * While Stripes is chasing the elephants right after the transition following When he says "Now let's take care of some animals!", Annie and Ollie have Ellie's color scheme. * When the bubbles carry the animals away, Jimmy is on the right while Kimmy is on the left, but when the camera shows the animals as Blaze says "All nine little animals are floating away in those bubbles!", Jimmy and Kimmy have swapped places. Home Media Releases Category:Trivia Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 5 trivia